No good?
by Nekouyoku
Summary: The Earl sends Tyki on a mission to get some information from the order...and Tyki thinks that he might as well have some fun with it. Tyki x Allen. Rated T for language. And that's it.
1. It went well

Warnings: Shonen-ai. Obviously. Fluff. Tyki x Allen. Nothing else.

-Man doesn't belong to me, sadly. Or else I would be strangling Funimation.

Enjoy~

* * *

"No good ever came from a Noah dating an Exorcist."

Tyki glared at the pages of the book that he wasn't really reading. Of course, _those_ words had come from his _own_ mouth not so long ago.

He was kind of regretting it. He thought he might have to go back on that statement…

_I can't believe Road _kissed _the card sharp_, he thought to himself, clenching his teeth together. That was supposed to be _his_ job. And then of course Tyki went a teensy bit insane and tried to _kill_ the boy, so he guessed that wasn't really going to help his chances all that much, either.

"Damnit," he growled, his arm twitching as he suppressed his urge to throw the book at the wall. Yeah, he was angry. But, yeah, he had a right to be. Everything that happened with Allen in the Ark was still sitting in his mind, and his side still hurt like all _hell_ where that white-haired boy had stabbed him with that sword of his.

Yeah, he was getting all of his bitching and moaning in while he still could. He knew that any moment now, the Earl would show up and give him a mission that he didn't want to do…

"Tyki-pon~ "

Ah, speak of the devil. Quite literally.

The Earl, after announcing his presence, opened the door and peered in.

"May I talk to you a moment?~"­

"Oh, yes, of course," Tyki said, putting on his best "I'm-really-not-pissed-of-right-now-I-swear-I'm-just-as-mellow-as-can-be" face. Of course, the Earl probably didn't fall for it for one moment. The Earl also didn't give a shit. Tyki also didn't give a shit that the Earl didn't give a shit.

No shits were given.

Moving on.

"Are you still feeling unwell from your last assignment?~"

"No, Earl, I'm fine." _Are you fucking kidding me? My side hurts like all HELL._

"That's good. So, do you think that you'd be able to take on a little weensy assignment?~"

"I'm sure it won't be a problem." _And I'll make sure to take a band-aid in case my side splits open along the way_.

"That's nice. Well, you _do_ know that the headquarters of The Order is being moved, don't you?~"

"No, I didn't." _Would you like me to go and help move boxes?_

"Oh, you didn't? Well, your mission is to find out where and when that move is going to be.~"

"I see." _Does this include seducing Exorcists? An_ _Exorcist in particular?_

"I would like you to start as soon as possible.~"

"Do you have any particular method you would like me to _get_ this information?" _Seducing Exorcists, seducing Exorcists…_

"No.~"

"Alright. I'll leave tonight, is that okay with you?" _Scooooore_.

"Yes, that sounds lovely. I have some other business to attend to, so if you have any questions later then I'm sure Road can help you out.~"

"Yes, sir. Goodbye."

"Goodbye.~"

The Earl made his way out, and Tyki allowed himself a satisfied grin when he was sure it was safe.

Oh, would you look at that, his side wasn't hurting anymore.

* * *

A couple of hours later, Tyki poked his head out of the handy-dandy ark that wasn't quite complete but worked anyways. He saw the top of the Order's headquarters a foot or two below him.

He hopped out, gracefully landing on the roof. _Now, how shall I do this_? He wondered to himself, tightening the grip his hair tie had on his annoying _mane_. He would one day cut it off, he swore. He pulled a cigarette out to chew on, deciding that it wasn't exactly the best time to light up. What to do, what to do…?

He eventually sighed, and decided on a plan of action. It wasn't the most cunning, he knew, but he didn't really care, at this point. If everything was to go as planned, his presence wasn't exactly going to be "unknown", now was it?

Tyki grinned, entertaining himself with his thoughts. Ah, but he wanted more than thoughts. Experiences and memories were more his style. His mouth twitched, and he ground the cigarette between his teeth. Well, here goes nothing.

He slipped right through the roof, and landed without a sound in the room under.

Luckily enough for him, there was no one there. A single bulb hung from the ceiling, the light from it barely enough to see from. He glanced around, and after seeing nothing of interest, decided to find an exit. He threw his cigarette into a dusty corner.

* * *

His means of escape happened to be a trap door that he eventually found hiding behind a pile of boxes. He slowly pulled it open, keeping carefully out of view of anyone that could be under it.

There wasn't anyone.

He stuck his head through the door and looked around, spotting someone in a white robe-thing coming towards him. A…Finder, he guessed. Not a very observant finder, for not seeing someone sticking their head out from the attic, but…eh.

Said finder walked right past Tyki, at which point he jumped down from the room he was in and followed the finder around for a second or two, perfectly silent.

_Exactly my size_, Tyki snickered to himself, and knocked the finder out with a swift thump to his head. All too easy.

And so, around five minutes later, Tyki was walking around in a finder's coat and there was an unconscious body tied up upstairs. Happy day.

Of course, Tyki had let his hair down and had switched back into his "white" self. Because a gray guy walking around the Order isn't suspicious at _all_.

"Oi," he called to someone walking by. They turned. "I'm looking for a boy named 'Allen Walker'? Do you know where I could find him?"

"Oh, Allen? Yeah. He's probably in his room right now."

"…And where would that be?"

"Uhm…four floors down, third door to the right, I think."

"Alright, thanks. You're a _lifesaver_."

"You're welcome."

Then said person when back to their business.

Tyki could laugh, he really could. However, he supposed that he'd save that for later. For now, he made sure no one was around and then slipped through the floor.

_One, two, three, four_, he counted as he fell. He stopped on the fourth one.

"All the doors look the same," he muttered to himself as he looked around. Good thing he had picked the middle of the night for this mission, because this way there weren't exactly many people around to see a man materialize from the ceiling.

He counted the doors, and then walked over to one. He…_thought_ this was the right door…Then he shrugged. Nothing for it, I suppose.

He waltzed right in through (literally) the door, and to his utter delight, he spotted an Allen sprawled out on the bed in the corner.

"Perfect," he said quietly, slipping off his Finder coat. That thing itched for god knows what reason. Tyki hoped he didn't get an infestation or something. That would bite.

He brushed off his shirt, then reached into his pocket to pull out another cigarette. This one he lit.

"If I were human, I'd die of lung cancer," he muttered, rather amused as he sat down on the side of the Exorcist's bed. Oh, well, would you look at that, the poor kid fell asleep in his clothes. Tyki grinned, thinking something along the lines of: _I could fix that_…

However, he turned his gaze to the wall for a moment to ponder his plan of action. It wasn't any good going into battle without a strategy, you know. This was basically the same thing. He sighed, blowing smoke out of his mouth as he did so. The Noah looked over at Allen again.

"Oh, you're awake?" Tyki exclaimed. Although in most circumstances, "awake" probably wasn't the word he could use. Allen was staring at him with bleary eyes half open, and Tyki wasn't even sure his brain was registering what was going on.

"Why…" the Exorcist muttered, propping himself up on his elbows and blinking a few times, "Is there a Noah in my bed?"

Tyki just smirked.

"I'm…I'm dreaming, right?" Allen continued on.

"Is that a rhetorical question or an invitation to pinch you?" Tyki asked, at this point rather enjoying himself. Although, in theory, there was much more to be enjoyed here.

"…rhetorical question," Allen answered, after a bit of thought. Tyki frowned.

"Oh, come on, you're no fun," he complained, placing a hand down on the bed to lean on.

Allen stared at him a moment, and then narrowed his eyes. "Why, I ask again, are you _here_?"

"Oh, come on, no need to be so defensive. If I was here to kill you, I would have already," Tyki said, as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Allen tried to pull his legs closer to him, but stopped when he nearly ran into Tyki's hand.

"Well, then what _do_ you want?"

Normally, Allen would be on his highest alert. But for some reason…He was trying to not feel relaxed, to keep himself on edge, but Tyki emanated such a relaxed atmosphere that Allen found it hard not to trust him.

"Why're you sleeping in your clothes, anyways?" Tyki asked, completely off-topic, it seemed. Allen looked down, seeming surprised.

"…oh," was all he said for a moment. Then he looked back up at the smoking Noah, who grinned.

"You know that'll get them all wrinkled and dirty that way," he said, with a subtle tilt of his head.

"Well, I'm not taking them off in front of you, if that's what you mean," Allen said…although, he was joking.

"Why not?" Tyki asked, smirking.

If Allen had been drinking anything at the moment, he would have choked.

"W-what?" he squeaked, his face turning red.

"Well, if you're unwilling, I could always take them off for you," Tyki purred, leaning closer to the blushing Exorcist.

"Ah…" Allen tried to lean away, but ended up running into the wall. "I r-really don't think that that would be the greatest idea," he stammered, the words practically falling out of his mouth. Tyki leaned in closer, grinning all the while.

"On the contrary," he began, but dropped the statement at that. He crept up to Allen, now inches away.

"N-no, really, y-you should probably leave, I mean you're a N-N-Noah and all and and—mmf!?!"

Allen was unable to finish his sentence due to the fact that his mouth was otherwise occupied. With _Tyki's_ mouth.

"Holy shit," Allen attempted to say after Tyki was…finished. The Exorcist was expecting sound to come out with his words, but evidently he was incapable. Tyki smirked, seeming pleased. Then he brought something into Allen's view. It was a red necktie…and it seemed awfully familiar…

"Hey, give that back!" Allen demanded, attempting to snatch his _own_ necktie away from the Noah. (Honestly, Allen hadn't even realized that Tyki had taken it.) However, Tyki moved his arm slightly out of Allen's reach, preventing his prize from being taken.

"I'll need pay," Tyki said, raising one of his eyebrows.

"What? No!" Allen immediately protested, squaring his shoulders.

Tyki just shrugged.

"Alright, then," he said, getting up off of Allen's bed and walking to the door. He placed his hand on the handle…

"Ah, wait," Allen said, evidently changing his mind. "What…_kind_ of…pay?" he mumbled hesitantly. Tyki glanced over at the still red Exorcist, and noting his expression, seemed puzzled for a moment.

"What're _you_ seeming so shy about? There are certain things even _I_ wouldn't force upon someone, you know."

Allen crossed his arms. "Well, _what_, then?"

Tyki shrugged. "I don't know. Little things. Like…before, when you turned all red."

Although that last part sounded more like a tease.

"Not that _you_ wouldn't," Allen grumbled, most likely too quiet for Tyki to hear. The Noah turned himself around to face the Exorcist.

There was silence for a moment.

"Oh, I don't really care," Tyki sighed. He tossed the necktie to Allen, who caught it. "If you're this reluctant, then it's really no fun."

Allen looked down at the necktie in his hand, rather stunned. "What, really?" he asked, surprised.

He also felt a different emotion stirring around inside of him. It felt…like…disappointment?

No, no, he must have just been tired. That's it.

"Yes, really," Tyki said, turning the door handle. "But don't think I'm gone forever, I'll be back. For now, however," he opened the door, "Goodnight."

And then he walked out. Just like that. Allen sighed and got up to shut the door, but hesitated as he placed his hand on the handle.

_Just shut the door, Allen_, he thought, gripping the handle. _Just shut the door, shut the door, shut the door_…

"Hey, wait," Allen called, sticking his head out of the door. Tyki turned around.

"Hm?" the Noah asked. Allen walked over…

"Goodnight," he said, and then gave Tyki a farewell kiss. I mean, Allen had to stand on his toes, and even then Tyki had to lean down a little, but the Exorcist was sure that he didn't mind.

Then Allen scurried back to his room and shut the door.

Tyki smiled.

* * *

Remembering his assignment, Tyki took a stroll over to the Supervisor's office and grabbed a file off the top of his desk. The Noah flipped through it, and, being satisfied with the contents, made his way back to the ark.

* * *

"So, how'd your mission go, Tyki?" Road called as the previously mentioned Noah arrived.

"Oh…I'd say it went pretty well."

* * *

The Earl is my favoritest uber-villian to write ever. EVER.

Okay, well, yeah. R&R? Please?

Or else Tyki will have a bad day?


	2. Midnight Snacks

What, a second chapter? It's okay, I didn't know there was going to be one, either.

Please see first chapter for disclaimers, because they're all exactly the same.

Enjoy~

* * *

Komui, as usual, was about to die of boredom and paperwork.

"Oh, the horror," he groaned as 65 floated another stack of papers over to him. He sighed and sat up, gripping a pen in his hand. He was _going_ to get some of this done. He _was_.

However, after he laid eyes on the first couple words, his motivation immediately drained out of his ears. His head fell back onto the desk again. Well, that was short-lived. He sighed dramatically.

Then he noticed a faint beating noise from the doorway. Upon looking up, he noticed that it was Timcanpy. "Oh, hello, Tim," he sighed. The golem flapped over, hovering a foot or so away from Komui's face. "Did any Noah's break into the Order last night?" the supervisor joked, faintly wondering why Tim wasn't with Allen.

Tim nodded.

"What?" Komui exclaimed, sitting up in his chair. "Did you get a video? Show me!"

Timcanpy opened his mouth and started replaying the captured footage.

* * *

"…oh my," Komui stated after the video was over. Certainly not expected, that's for sure. Tim flew around Komui's head in lazy circles as the supervisor considered something.

"Well, I think Allen and I should have a little talk."

* * *

If there was one place that Allen would be for sure, it was the cafeteria. So, that's where Komui went.

"Excuse me Allen, I think we need to talk," Komui said, standing behind said Exorcist who was currently stuffing his mouth full of food.

"?" Allen's face seemed to ask, because his mouth was full.

"It's about…erm, the Noah…"

Allen swallowed. "Alright," he said, turning around.

"I think you should come with me," the supervisor said. Allen looked puzzled, but followed him out anyways.

* * *

"Allen, when we said you had 'ties with the enemy', we didn't mean anything this intimate, you know."

Allen blinked.

"I mean, in some ways it's better, but in many others, much, much worse."

Allen blinked again.

Komui noticed his puzzled expression. "The Noah?" he prompted.

"…what about them?"

"You know, a certain Noah…"

"…yeah?"

"That snuck into your room last night?"

"…"

"Allen?"

"…"

"Allen, are you okay?"

"…"

"Allen, breathe!"

_Gasp_. Choke. Sputter.

"H-how, no, wait, it's not…I was half-asleep! I had been inhaling fumes from the science department all day!" Allen cried, his face turning red. Komui waved his hand.

"I'm not trying to punish you for your personal business, Allen. In fact, this isn't even really about what happened, it's about the fact that there was a Noah in The Order and you didn't even attempt to do anything about it."

"Er…uhm…well…"

"Yes?"

"…Well, he didn't seem to have that much of a malicious intent," Allen mumbled, knowing that it didn't really sound all that convincing.

"…really."

"Y-yeah…I mean, he didn't kill anyone, right? And…no one was really…hurt, right?"

"Well, we found a finder passed out on one of the upper floors, and there was a folder missing from my desk."

"I'm guessing that folder is something we wouldn't want the Noah to have?" Allen asked, looking very uncomfortable indeed.

"It was the locations of our new Headquarters."

Allen paled.

"Oh. My god. I'm sorry, really, I didn't know. You can punish me however you want, I promise it won't happen again, honestly," he stammered, his eyes watering. However, Komui just smiled and patted Allen on his head.

"I suppose that's good enough," he said. Allen looked rather stunned.

"Really?"

"Yeah, just as long as you keep your word."

"T-thank you, sir," Allen said, bowing, and then he hurriedly scampered off as if Komui might change his mind.

* * *

Allen sneezed.

"Bless you," Lavi mumbled for possibly the fiftieth time.

"Thank you," Allen replied, putting a box on the ground lest he sneeze and drop it. God, his head was _pounding_.

"Hey, are you okay, Allen?" Johnny asked. Allen felt his forehead with the back of his hand.

"Yeah, I suppose I'm fine," he said. However, Reever went up and did the back-of-the-hand test, anyways.

"Wow, Allen, you're burning up," he exclaimed.

"Really?" he replied, drowsily.

"Yeah, maybe you should go rest for a while. We'll be fine without you."

"Yeah, okay," Allen mumbled, and then meandered back to his room.

* * *

It was no small relief when Allen finally curled up in his bed. He quickly felt himself falling asleep, despite the occasional cough or sneeze.

The familiar half-dreams swirled around behind his fevered eyelids, little having any sense at all.

However, there was one that seemed rather vivid and persistent. An image of Tyki sitting on the floor, a foot or so away from Allen's face.

But, it was only a dream, right? Yeah. Totally.

Allen tried to open his eyes to find that they had _been_ open. Yeah. This was no dream.

"You planning on stealing anything again?" Allen mumbled, clutching his blanket tighter and squinting through glazed eyes.

"Not really," Tyki said, shrugging.

"Then why are you here?" Allen asked.

"Can't a guy come see the love of his life?" Tyki exclaimed, seeming hurt.

"Yeah, but I don't see how that has anything to do with me," Allen mumbled. Then he seemed to remember something, and drowsily propped himself up so he could see the other half of the bed. He snatched Timcanpy from the spot where he was sleeping.

"Smile for the camera," Allen said, pointing Tim at Tyki. The Noah twiddled his fingers in a wave.

"Camera?" he asked. Allen nodded.

"Yes, a traitorous little camera that likes to record things and then show them to Supervisors while I'm eating."

"Ah, I see…"

"You _see_? Do you have any idea how embarrassing it was when Komui called me out to talk to me about not making out with Noah's that sneak into the order? It was possibly even _worse_ when he didn't even punish me for it! It's like he was saying 'I guess your life sucks enough already'!"

Allen tried to calm his breathing to keep from passing out. Tyki stared at him.

"You done?" the Noah asked. Allen nodded.

Then, Tyki took Tim from Allen's hand and slipped him under the covers, leaning in to give Allen a kiss. To his surprise, Allen didn't seem all that object to it. At all, really.

The Exorcist broke away to mumble, "You're going to get me in trouble again."

"Delete the recording," Tyki suggested. Allen smiled.

"I hope you catch my disease," he said, and slipped his hand around Tyki's neck to pull him down into another kiss.

* * *

Tyki sneezed.

"Augh, damnit," he cursed, sniffling. This would be hard to explain. After all, the Noah had extremely evolved immune systems; they weren't known to be put down by a cold.

Of course, Tyki supposed that whatever Allen had must have been some sort of genetically strengthened to be able to infect a body that's protected by Innocence.

The Noah groaned, flopping down into his favorite chair next to the fireplace. Stupid Order with their stupid science department, making genetically engineered colds.

* * *

Allen woke up, somehow drowsier than before he went to sleep. But, nonetheless, he remembered to check on Timcanpy.

"Oi, Tim," he said, poking the golem. Tim twitched. "Could you delete any footage from last night, please and thank you?"

Timcanpy rolled in a way that Allen supposed could have been a nod.

"'Kay", Allen mumbled, and then rolled over to go back to sleep.

He sure hoped Tyki knew where the new Headquarters was, or else soon he'd have to skip out on his 'midnight snacks'…

* * *

Yet another medicine-induced fanfiction. Wooo. Not as funny as the first one, I know. Oh, well.

The more Tyki x Allen there is in this world, the better.

Oh, and don't hold your breath expecting another chapter. This is probably it.

R&R please?


End file.
